This invention relates generally to games and game devices and, in particular, to games, such as bingo, keno, poker, and blackjack, and game devices for casinos and game parlors.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,025 disclosed the concept of a game network for playing prepayed card games, such as bingo, keno, and the like. Although the disclosed game network provides a player with a convenient and simple way to play concurrently multiple bingo or keno cards, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,025 does not deliniate techniques of real time selection of a specific game to be played. On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,424 provides the player with a means to select a game, such as keno, to be played on the player's remote terminal while not allowing for playing a large number of game cards with the help of a single players terminal.
Neither of the above patents allows for concurrent playing of multiple different games, e.g. simultaneous playing of poker, bingo, and keno, with just one player's terminal; let alone provisions for concurrent playing of multiple games with multiple sets of game cards in each of the multiple games being played. Similarly, neither of the identified U.S. patents discloses gaming devices for playing other popular casino games, such as poker, blackjack, and sports races, nor teaches the concept of a concurrent playing of these games in combination with other traditional casino games.
These disadvantages restrict a player's freedom of choice and limit the services providable by casinos and game parlors.